Two Keys, Two Hearts
by AbsentSilhouette
Summary: Pretty much just a written out version of the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep opening. Rated T, just to be safe , as it contains mild to moderate violence.I think. Title was suggested by my sister. I would've preferred something with more to do with the BBS crew, but whatevs. Hope you enjoy it!


_Welp, I finally sat myself down today and pretty much forced myself to finish this. If it seems like the style of writing changes part-way through, that's probably because I hadn't worked on it in awhile….I'm rather intermittent with writing longer things. But yay for me, it's finally finished! Now I just have to get a Rune Factory 4 story done….And then I can start a KH story that I've wanted to write for awhile now (what's it's about, well, that's a secret :3)_

_Don't own KH, but I do own a Terra plushie that I made myself :D_

_Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three students, watching a meteor shower.

Three knights, going into battle.

Three and the same, knight and student.

Blue eyes veiled by a dark helmet visor.

An old man, brimming with Darkness. Adversary. Evil. Manipulative. Master Xehanort.

The center knight runs across the desolate landscape, blade raised. He leaps into the air.

Master Xehanort cuts him off mid-jump as he raises a plateau of earth that slams into the center knight's chest. The knight lands hard, skidding slightly as all air leaves his lungs. Attempting to catch his breath, he lifts his head to see Xehanort glowering down at him from a still higher plateau.

Flashback. Not long, and yet so long ago. A young woman stands nobly at the far end of the room, holding a majestic-looking blade in her right hand, determination alight in her cerulean blue eyes.

Short, blue hair. Calm. Obedient. Strong. Aqua.

The center knight, now unarmored, pitting his strength against Aqua's. Weariness shows in his stance, but he doesn't give up.

Chestnut-brown hair. Powerful. Steadfast. Determined. Terra.

Blades clash, eyes meet. Both separate.

A younger boy turns around. Blonde hair. Cheerful. Innocent. Loyal. Ventus.

He turns fully to face Xehanort and a second figure, whose countenance is obscured by a pitch-black, whole-face covering mask. He holds his hand out for Ventus to take as everything else fades away.

Dubious. Enigma. Shadow. Unwhole. Vanitas.

Ventus now stands alone, surrounded by Darkness, blank blue eyes illuminated by the small Light held in his palm. He stares at it for barely a moment before tilting his hand, letting the Light fall away to Nothing.

The Three, backs to one another, each holding a star in their hands: Red, green, blue.

Stained-glass portraits, each of a maiden of the purest heart: Red, green, blue.

A Keyblade of the stars, with the moon as its chain.

Back to battle. Terra is sent careening across the unforgiving ground by an attack of Master Xehanort's. Ice slowly creeps up Terra's arm, threatening to encase him fully in a matter of minutes.

Hearing a cry, Terra looks up. Xehanort is holding Ven by the head, lifting him off the ground. Ven's glass helmet visor cracks as Xehanort's grip tightens. The older man smiles darkly at Terra as he tortures his former apprentice.

Aqua stands, remembering.

Terra, walking slowly past her, rejecting his past and all that he was, never casting even a glance over his shoulder.

Aqua lays a hand over her heart.

She is only snapped from her reverie when she sees Ven. A single, sky-blue eye, revealed by the broken helmet glass, wordlessly pleading with Aqua to help him.

Ice encases Ven's body before Aqua can even move.

Terra, running through white halls, away from his darkness.

Ven, running through memories, away from light, and with it, the truth. With barely a sound he's engulfed.

Aqua, alone.

Back to battle.

Aqua holds Ven's cold, stiff body carefully. His Keyblade unusable, his helmet destroyed. His mouth is open in a silent, literally frozen scream, his eyes searching Aqua's, asking a thousand questions and yet only one.

A sphere of dark energy gathers in Xehanort's hand. With less than the twitch of a finger, he sends it shooting into the

dark-clouded heavens with a sound akin to thunder.

Aqua looks to the sky as the clouds part, revealing a blue, heart-shaped moon.

_**Kingdom Hearts.**_

Terra pulls off what's left of his helmet, staring up at the glowing object.

He blinks. Fog-blue eyes give way to yellow.

Feeling himself falling, Terra lets his eyes close as countless Keyblades, including his own, swirl through the watery darkness alongside him, ushering him deeper into the abyss.

Aqua's eyes open to the same darkness. Her gaze falls on a glass platform containing the image of Ven. Two Keyblades rocket past Aqua and stab into the platform, shattering it.

One, a Keyblade of Light.

The other, a Keyblade of Darkness.

Two Keys, two hearts.

Ven, seemingly asleep, is divulged from amongst the broken glass. He falls, further and further into the dark. A light sheen covers his body as his heart merges with another.

Two boys, sitting on a beach, watching a meteor shower, unaware of the changes that have taken place in each others, or even their own, hearts. Changes that would affect their - and other's- destinies…Forever.

Two friends, two hearts.

Where one goes, the other follows.

Just like Light and Shadow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

….._Well then. I was debating whether I should actually keep the lines at the end that focus more on Sora and Riku than the BBS crew, but Fred said that they sounded good ….So I kept them. The line "_Just like light and shadow"_ actually comes from the KH Chain of Memories manga…..Vexen's talking about how Sora came to Castle Oblivion, and it was likely Riku was there/ would come as well. Something like that…..Not too much else to say, I don't think….Maybe my notes will be short-ish for once! Oh, wait, never mind. One more thing. The "changes" I was talking about with Sora and Riku…Sora, that he now had merged Ven's heart with his own (sorry if that was a spoiler). and Riku….I guess it was that he now had the "potential" to wield a Keyblade. It just sounded better to say that both of them had changed._

…_..I'm so sorry, just one more thing I wanted to mention. When I was typing this thing out, "Xehanort" was underlined as misspelled. When I right-clicked to add it, the only spelling suggestion was " seaport". SEAPORT. I was like, seriously? Seaport? All the while chuckling to myself about that. Another funny spelling suggestion was when "Unwhole" was underlined as a mistake. One of the suggestions was "unwholesome". Completely changes the meaning, but all the same works pretty well for describing Vanitas._

_Anywho, now that I've thoroughly bored you with my super-long notes (again), hope you enjoyed my story, tell me what you thought about it if ya want , and have a great day! See ya later!_

_~AbsentSilhouette _


End file.
